Consequences
by runwiththenight
Summary: My first request! From KolMikaelsonLover. Caroline is happy with Kol, despite what her brothers, Stefan and Damon think about it. They, along with the witch spirits, are very unhappy with Caroline's choices. They warn her: there will be consequences. Koroline one shot. (:


"Morning, Caroline. What are you up to this early in the morning?" my brother, Stefan asked as he sat at the kitchen island and sipped his coffee. I busied myself with pouring my own cup so he wouldn't see that I was lying.

"Just running some errands. We're running low on blood bags," I chimed, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Hmm," he replied. "Is that all you're doing?"

Damn it. How does he always know? I figure to go with honesty as the best policy.

"And then I'm going to Kol's," I stated meekly.

"Caroline..," Stefan started but he was interrupted by Damon flashing in the kitchen until he was an inch away from me.

"No," he demanded.

I sighed. My brothers were so overprotective. I thought it was sweet that they were worried about me, but they didn't understand.

"You guys, I know you don't like him but Kol would never hurt me," I plead.

"I know he won't, because you're not going over there," Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I had tried to play nicely, but I was sick of them thinking they could push me around.

_I'm the hybrid, _I thought. _I am powerful._

I felt the familiar tingle of magic making it's way from my center to my fingertips. It drew me up, reminded me that I was strong. I could hear the spirits hissing their warnings in the back of my mind but it was too late. I bared my fangs and my eyes flashed yellow as I shot my hand out and Damon flew across the kitchen. His neck snapped against the counter and he fell to the floor, lifeless for the time being.

"Caroline!" Stefan scolded. "There is a reason you regained your powers when Klaus made you a hybrid. This is _not _it,"

I let the guilt wash over me for a moment as I took in my brother's crumpled form but then I set my jaw and simply walked out of the house. They needed a reminder that they couldn't control me.

I headed first to the hospital. I wasn't lying when I said we were running short on blood bags. I darted quickly to the refrigerated room where they were stored and did a quick spell to transport them back to the boarding house.

Again, I heard the spirits hiss at me. They didn't quite agree with my lifestyle but what would they rather me do, hurt people and drink from the vein?

_Should've thought about that before you gave a hybrid witch powers,_ I retorted in my mind. I could feel them fuming.

I began to relax as I headed toward the Mikaelson mansion. Soon I would be with Kol and I could forget about the spirits and my brothers for a little while.

I went in through the front door and walked towards the living room where Klaus and Rebekah sat.

"Hey guys," I greeted brightly.

"Hey, Caroline!" Rebekah returned with a grin. Klaus simply looked up at me briefly before returning to his sketch. I knew he was jealous of Kol's relationship with me but I didn't understand why he always had to give me the cold shoulder because of it.

"Kol's in his room," Rebekah informed me.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

I ran upstairs and leaned against the doorway of Kol's bedroom. He was laying on his bed, twirling his wooden bat between his fingers in boredom. He hadn't noticed me yet.

I flashed over and snatched the bat from his hands to surprise him. He looked up with wide eyes for a moment before he gave me his trademark grin that I had come to love so much.

"Hello, darling," he crooned with a smirk. Then he grabbed me and pulled me down on top of him to kiss me.

I giggled against his lips for a moment until the kiss deepened and desire began to stir inside me. I raised my hand and used my powers to slam his door closed.

Kol grinned and continued to kiss me as he rolled on top of me. His hand skimmed under my shirt, giving me goosebumps. For the third time that day, the spirits started to scold me.

_He's evil…_

_An imbalance to nature_

_Misuse of your powers.._

_There will be consequences._

I shuddered against that last sentence and then chose to shut them out. I knew there was more to Kol than everyone, including the spirits, thought there was.

Our slow, passionate kisses quickly transformed into those of desperation. I ripped Kol's shirt open and threw it on the floor. He brought his mouth back to cover mine before he grinded his hips against my core. I cried out and bit into his shoulder. He growled in appreciation so I continued to trail my fingers down his hard chest and abdomen until I reached his pants.

Slowly, torturously I undid his belt and pulled it from each loop. Then, without warning, I delved my hand inside his pants and grasped his hard length. I smiled when I heard him gasp.

I began to pump him as he kissed my neck and pulled the straps of my dress down to expose my breasts.

"Kol," I sighed when he ran his tongue over my erect nipple. I lost all patience and unbuttoned his pants. I could tell he agreed with my change in pace when he helped me kick his jeans and then his boxers off. Before I could touch him again he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed. Then he dived underneath my dress and flicked his tongue against my slick core through my panties.

"Kol!" I screamed. He simply ripped my panties off and continued his ministrations against my clit with his tongue. My breath came in short spurts. It felt so fucking good, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled him up and then flashed over him so that I straddled his length. For a moment I grinded my soaking slit against his cock and it was his turn to moan for me. Then finally, I grabbed his hard length and sat on it, pulling him deep inside me. We both moaned at the feeling and I began to ride him.

He looked up at me and grabbed my hips to guide me. His cock was hitting me in all the right places. I threw my head back and brought my hands up to fondle my breasts.

"Caroline," Kol sighed as he watched me. I knew how incredible the view looked to him and it turned me on even more. My moans were becoming louder and my breath came faster as I reached my climax. I was being too loud, surely the whole house knew exactly what we were doing but I didn't care; in fact, the thought of them listening made me even hotter.

I gyrated my hips faster on Kol's cock, feeling my walls tightening. Then suddenly, he reached his hand between us and rubbed his thumb against my clit. I couldn't take much more after that.

"Kol, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as I rode him as fast as I could.

"Cum for me, Caroline!" Kol panted and as I did I could feel his release as well. We both collapsed on the bed, side my side, breathing hard and laughing happily. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard the spirits once again.

_There will be consequences._

When I woke up the next morning dread flooded through me when I realized I'd spent the night with Kol and that my brothers would be furious when I got home.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed. I raced around the room trying to find my shoes. I leaned over and gave a still sleeping Kol a quick peck on the cheek. I fled back to the boarding house as fast as my hybrid speed would carry me and sighed with relief when I found it quiet; my brothers were still asleep.

My stomach growled, giving me an idea. _A peace offering breakfast._ I smiled.

I busied myself in the kitchen pulling out everything I would need: eggs, bacon, orange juice, blood bags. After a few minutes the bacon was sizzling on the griddle and I went to work scrambling the eggs. I hummed as I stirred and poured, trying to remain positive about how the confrontation with my brothers would go.

As I pushed the eggs around the pan a horrible smell wafted up to me. I leaned down and sniffed and my stomach immediately rolled in response. The eggs must've been bad. I hurried to throw them away but my stomach had other ideas; I soon found myself hunched over the toilet, vomiting violently.

I placed my hand against the sheen on my forehead. This couldn't be possible. Vampires don't throw up. I rested my hand against my queasy stomach and then I felt it.

A heartbeat.

No, that's not possible. I listened intently and heard my own heart thundering in my chest but beneath it a much quieter, softer rhythm was coming from my stomach.

It's _impossible. _Vampires can't procreate. And even if they did, we just had sex last night! I wouldn't be having morning sickness and hearing a heartbeat this early.

Then the spirits spoke clearly in my mind, invoking terror through my bones.

_There will be consequences._

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Realization crashed over me.

_I'm pregnant._

Tears filled my eyes and I remained on the bathroom floor, shaking and rocking back in forth for a moment. Then my problem solving personality kicked into gear and my mind started making a list of what to do.

_Kol, you have to tell Kol. He needs to know._

I abandoned the mess in the kitchen and flashed back to the Mikaelson mansion. I raced through the front door to find Kol alone in the living room.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You left so quickly this morning. Are you back for more?" he teased. His grin quickly faded when he took in my shaken appearance.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" he whispered, jumping off the couch to stand in front of me. He gently touched my arms, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"I…" I clammed up. How do you give a 1,000 year old Original vampire the news that he's going to be a father? Would he even believe me?

"The spirits have been angry with me lately," I started shakily. "They think I'm misusing my powers. They think it's wrong for me to be with you,"

Kol's eyes narrowed. "Who cares what they think?" he snapped irritatedly.

"Well, they told me there would be consequences. And...there was," I whisper. I'd been avoiding his eyes throughout the conversation. I hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. He was waiting for me to elaborate but I decided to show him rather than try to explain how this was possible. I grabbed his hand and placed it over the impossible small bump that was my stomach. I closed my eyes and listened, encouraging him to do the same.

A small smile played over my lips again when I heard the faint thumping noise. Maybe this wasn't bad news after all. Suddenly, Kol gasped and snatched his hand away from me. When I opened my eyes he was shaking his head.

"That's not possible," he said in disbelief.

I laughed nervously. "I know it's crazy, I don't know how, all I know is that it's true,"

Kol shook his head again. My hesitant smile faded when I realized he didn't look shocked as much as he looked.. angry.

"No," he demanded. "It can't be. You must have slept with someone else. Someone who can reproduce. A werewolf or, or a human," he stammered.

"Kol!" I gasped. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because it's the only way. That _thing _is not mine," he shouted harshly.

I was surprised to find my hands flying over my stomach protectively.

"How could you say that?" I whispered, tears building in my eyes. Kol turned away from me. I could see that his jaw was clenched.

"Get out," he demanded tersely.

The pain in my heart was nearly tangible; I could physically feel it breaking. How could I be so stupid to hope that he would happy? I stood rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"I said GET OUT!" Kol roared. He grabbed a nearby bottle of bourbon and hurtled it at the wall behind me. I watched, paralyzed with fear, as he continued his rampage through the living room, breaking the table and flipping the couch over. When he finally turned towards me again his eyes were blood red, veins pulsing menacingly beneath them.

I backed away slowly, with my hands raised as if warding off a dangerous animal.

"Kol, please," I begged.

He started to advance towards me when something flashed through the living room, too fast for me to comprehend and slammed Kol into the wall. As the dust settled I saw Klaus' hands wrapped around Kol's throat, his eyes yellow and his teeth bared.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah shrieked, looking around wildly at the demolished living room. Then her eyes landed on me and waited for an explanation.

I decided the only way to do this was to be clear and concise.

"I'm pregnant," I stated, hoping my voice sounded strong. All eyes snapped to me in shock.

"But how?" Rebekah inquired sharply.

I shook my head. "I don't really know. It was the spirits. They said it's my consequence for misusing my powers,"

I caressed my belly, a feeling that was already becoming familiar.

"But that's…" Rebekah started quietly. I looked down and waited for her to continue, to tell me that it was impossible or crazy.

"Wonderful,"

My head snapped up and found her blue eyes shining with tears, a smile spread widely on her face. I felt my own eyes blur.

"Really?" I laughed and cried at the same time.

"Yes!" she laughed and rushed forward to hug me. "Yes, of course. I'm going to be an aunt!"

I hugged her back tightly and we laughed and cried together. All my hopelessness was forgotten for a moment. When she released me, I finally looked hesitantly towards Kol. He stood next to his brother who had relinquished his grip on his throat. They both watched us with their mouths hanging open. Then Kol slowly walked towards me.

"We're going to have… a baby?" he whispered. I gave him a small smile and nodded. Then finally, to my great relief, he grinned. Before I could respond he had flashed toward me and gathered me in his arms, spinning me around. Rebekah and I both giggled.

I heard the spirits sigh with disappointment; their plan had backfired. When I looked at Klaus he was watching us with sadness in his eyes but he gave me a small smile when our eyes met, a smile I returned kindly.

When Kol set me back down he rested his forehead against mine and intertwined our fingers. I closed my eyes in contentment and heard Klaus and Rebekah exit quietly, leaving us alone. Suddenly, Kol leaned back and sank to his knees. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his ear against my stomach. I watched as he listened and laughed when he jolted back in surprise. He laughed with me.

I joined him on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a long, deep kiss and when we finally pulled apart, I saw my emotions mirrored on his face.

We were afraid.

We were freaked out.

We were happy.


End file.
